


Alice

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Psyche [1]
Category: Inspired by Alice: Madness Returns - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Guiltiness, Home, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Student by day, Writer by night. A dream come true......
Series: Psyche [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayariMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayariMoon/gifts).



> Cw: Blood, body(?) part, talking about death, underage death.

I don’t talk about my writing much.

I don’t usually know what to say.

It’s really hard to tell your mother, the Non-Cuss Queen, that in ETN, people die.

People swear like sailors even with my magical power of asterisks and abbreviation.

So you can imagine how nervous I was when she came to visit.

’May I come in?’

’Sure!’

Hope to God you don’t ask me how I’ve been.

I gave her the butterscotch pudding I’d been saving for a while.

”Thank you-this looks good!”

”You’re welcome. . .”

I sit across from her on the tiny bed, a hazard of these small apartments.

She’s unwrapping the plastic.

”Everything alright at school?”

”Yeah”.

”Classes going okay?”

”Yeah-Art’s fun”.

I wonder, by process of elimination, if that’s why she’s here.

That, or my abysmal Meteorology grade.

’Math is my kryptonite every time-‘

The teacher had also made me feel like it was my fault that the exam sheet couldn’t be downloaded properly, like the others, making me loathe to ask for help.

-But that’s neither here, nor there....

”I’m doing okay”.

It feels like a lie as soon as I’ve said, though I don’t know why.

”-I drew more characters”.

I rummage for my papers-my ‘Don’t Forget’ sheets.

A small sketch of me is on top, along with a shred of black coat from the one underneath.

’Don’t ask me where they’re from’.

-My mom’s reaction to Dangan Ronpa was to low-key plead with me to give it up. . .because of the dying kids.

(I never did).

(Shh).

I’m twenty, old enough to do what I want-yet I’ve struggled to write anything blood-free for a while now.

My family only knows the girl who drew sweet fairies, and liked TCG.

I still do, but-

—I’m-

Conflicted.

I feel something fall from my mouth.

A tooth.

I stare. . .at it?

It doesn’t hurt-

I pick it up.

It’s smooth, slightly-stained with crimson.

-Another one falls.

It’s just like the other-

I pick that one up.

Then another.

And another.

And another-

I feel something creep up the back of my throat.

I jump, as crimson gushes all over the under-side of my closet.

*

’Alice...what have you done?’

**Author's Note:**

> 1/3 Teaser.


End file.
